The Prettiest Flower
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Dawn is a housemaid at the Sa clan's estate, and has a deep secret involving her young master. SPOILERS. This has been on my comp for a while. Rated for teensy blood.


The Prettiest Flower

Evangelina Amaryllis

Saiunkoku Monogatari

Spoilers: Season 1

Type: One-shot

Genre: Romance, Drama

Couple: OC/Sakujun Sa

**A/N: Rest assured, my lovelies, Caught In The Middle is in progress! As per kaigirl16's request, I will be posting the long third chapter of 'Dearest One.' I have recently started watching SaiMon and I think it's a great anime! I **_**adored**_** Saku-chan, so I'm writing a fic about him with Dawn. **

In the large estate belonging to the Sa clan, a young housemaid was busy doing her best. As she rushed through corridors and halls, bowing to those of higher status and greeting her friends, she cleaned, cooked and did everything perfectly. She seemed to be the perfect housemaid, but there was something about her, that if found out, could get her kicked out.

"Dawn! Please help me carry these!" One of her colleagues called. The girl nodded happily and scurried over, picking up the boxes with ease. "You're so strong, Dawn! I wish I was like you!"

"I'm not all that great. Where would you like these?" Dawn responded modestly.

"Oh, in Lord Sakujun's room. Apparently it's more tea for him." The maid smiled. Dawn nodded and took the boxes in the direction of her favourite room in the entire estate. She knocked on the door gently with one hand, before rapidly returning it to the boxes. Sakujun Sa seemed to sense that it was her, as he opened the door expectantly. "Hello there, Dawn. I see you're doing other people's work again." He smirked at her.

She blushed lightly. "My lord, Kurumi couldn't carry them. . ." He nodded and stepped aside.

"Please put them inside for me, and make me some tea." At his words, she smiled in joy and put the boxes down.

"Shall I make you some Ganlu Tea, my lord?" She had always yearned to make the tea that would bring her feelings across to the man. She couldn't believe herself, but she knew that she loved him.

"No, Dawn, just make me some Oolong tea." He said absentmindedly as he lay on his bed. She nodded, used to this. He never wanted her to make Ganlu tea for him. He would let any other maid do it, except her. She made the requested tea and set it down on the table by his side. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as her face neared his. As she made to stand, she found her foot caught in her skirt and fell over. She put her hands up instinctively and found herself bending over her master in a position she did not favour to be in. Her face burned red and she rapidly stepped back, only freezing when he took her hand. She stared at him in shock, still blushing quite heavily. He smiled up at her with the lips she yearned to kiss and looked at her with concern. "Please be careful. I would hate for you to get injured." She nodded in her flustered state and bowed as he released her hand.

"Excuse me, young master." She bowed again before rushing out. She leaned against the wall, sighing. Occurrences like these were her only chance at getting closer to him.

One morning, all the housemaids were giggling to each other. Dawn made her way to some friends of hers and asked what was going on. "Lord Sakujun has found himself a fiancée! " They told her. Dawn couldn't describe the feeling of emptiness and loneliness in her heart at the news. "Apparently, he met her when she wanted to buy an eru! And it seems like he wants her to make Ganlu tea for him, but she won't do it!" Dawn nodded and smiled.

"But it's none of our business. Just leave them alone. I'll go prepare his breakfast."

As Dawn carried the tray around the estate to his room, she knocked and opened the door, only to find her self frozen in shock. "Oh, Dawn. You have no need; Shuurei has already fed me." Sakujun told her, a smile on his face. Dawn nodded, seeing the woman he had chosen. As she made to leave, she tripped on her skirt and fell back. As she landed flat on her back on the floor, she sighed in relief as the tray and everything on it was still intact. She set the tray on the floor and tried to stand, failing miserably. The girl named Shuurei gasped and ran to her side, taking her hand. "Are you alright?" Dawn nodded, forcing herself to sit up.

"I'm fine, my lady. Thank you." She stood up and took the tray, bowing slightly. "My apologies for disturbing you." As she rushed away, tears streamed down her face. Before she knew where she was going, she found herself in a strange room. A woman sat in a chair, a curtain in front of her, and looked at the maid. "Is something the matter?" She asked bluntly. Dawn nervously shook her head.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to intrude!"

"Nonsense. I have not had a proper visitor in quite some time." Dawn bowed low, having put down the tray at some point before. "Why are there tears in your eyes, child?"

"I-It's nothing, my lady. . ."

"Please tell me. I am sure that I can help you in some way."

"Lord Sakujun. . ."

"Ah, the fiancée? Is something the matter?"

"It's just. . . that I love him so much. . ." The woman sighed.

"Come, girl. You know nothing of the consequences of truly loving someone." Dawn slowly made her way to her side, blushing heavily. "He never let me make him any Ganlu tea. . . He would let anyone make it except me. . . And his fiancée. . . She doesn't want to. . . She doesn't realize how lucky she is."

"Well, of course she wouldn't. She's here against her will, isn't she?" Dawn remained quiet for a while before bowing.

"I should go, my lady."

Eighteen days passed with Dawn avoiding the room belonging to Sakujun Sa completely. On the nineteenth day, Dawn believed that he would be at the ceremony, and decided to clean his room a little. As she opened the door, she froze as she saw him. He stood up and walked to her, smiling gently at her. Tears filled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was caught off guard by his actions, but nevertheless wrapped her arms around him and held onto him. "I love you. . ." She whispered. He pulled away from the hug and smiled at her.

"Would you do me a favour?" He asked, stroking her hair. She nodded happily in response. "Please brew some Ganlu tea for me and bring it to me in the forest later on." She nodded again and smiled up at him, taking his hand in hers. "I will not be marrying Shurei, and I will not be doing anything, nor have I done." Dawn giggled and bowed.

"Young Master, please rest." He smiled and sat down.

"Please tie my hair up for me like you used to." He requested, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and nodded, taking a ribbon and cover for his hair and keeping them nearby as she ran a comb through his long and beautiful hair. Her hands were gentle, never hurting him once. As she finished with his hair, she handed him a mirror to look at. "Thank you." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"You are most welcome, young master."

"Call me by my name."

"I cannot, my young master." He sighed, but froze as he sensed the presence of someone nearby.

"Go. You must. Once the room is empty, return and make the tea for me." He held her hands in his and kissed her head. She nodded and found herself being set down gently outside through the window. He played his eru for a moment before stopping as a man walked over. She watched from the shadows as they spoke, and began a game involving poisonous wine. She watched, worrying about her young master. Eventually, they both left, and she slowly climbed inside. She began preparing the tea and carrying it to the forest. She hid behind a tree as she saw Shuurei Hong running nervously in the opposite direction. The girl ran until she found him at a tree, drenched in blood. She rapidly held him close. "Young Master!" She looked at him with worry. "H-have some tea!" He smiled and sipped it as she helped him drink it. She knew that he was poisoned, and knew that this was the cure. As he finished the cup, she put it aside and kissed his lips. "My dear prince Sakujun. . . Sakujun. . . Sakujun. . ." She repeated his name over and over again, and he kissed her as best he could. "Dawn, I. . . I love you. . ." He whispered.

"I love you, too, my dear Sakujun." She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. She knew the neutralizer couldn't do anything for him now. Her lips were red with blood from his own, but she was happy about it. She was proud to have these bloody lips. "Play for me. . ." He begged. She nodded and played a soft melody on the eru for him until his body fell limp on the ground. She stopped playing; leaving the eru and hairpin and taking him, moving him to a secret clearing that only she had the chance to enjoy. She carefully dug a hole into the ground, not caring whether or not her clothes got dirty. She managed to forage some glass and wood to make a proper coffin for her lover. She used a sharp stone to carve into the wood and gently placed him inside, covering him with the glass. He looked so peaceful, and she was happy. She gently put the coffin inside and placed a rose of each colour on his coffin before covering it in ground. She then cut a large piece of rock and carved into it.

"_Here lies Sakujun Sa_

'_Loving and Entertaining'_

She took one last look at the coffin before returning to the world she hated; the world of reality.

The days, weeks and months flew by, with Dawn resuming work for the Sa clan, and for Kokujun Sa. She worked with no enthusiasm, as she felt like the place was empty without her dear, beloved Sakujun. One evening, as she set Kokujun's tea on the table for him and bowed, he smiled at her gently. "I know I'm not like my brother. . . but thank you for staying here." Dawn blushed lightly and nodded.

"It is an honour, my young master." Kokujun sighed and nodded.

"You may go, Dawn." She nodded.

"If I may, my young master. . ."

"Yes?"

"You remind me of my lord Enjun Sa. . ."

Kokujun smiled. "People always say that, but I think you mean it differently."

"My lord Enjun used to thank me for still being here. . . Just like you just did. . ." She blushed lightly. Kokujun smiled at her, letting her leave. It had been precisely a month since her precious Sakujun died, and she was going to go see him. As she snuck out of the estate, she dashed into the forest and into the secret sanctuary.

She lay by the grave, dressed in a black gown that she had made for herself. She always wore it whenever she wasn't wearing her uniform. Her long brown hair was draped over the warm and moist earth. Everything was tranquil in the clearing, with the birds chirping a sad tune for the dead man inside, and the flowers all blooming towards him. It felt to Dawn like nature was mourning just like she was, for the death of her beloved.

And so, the monthly routine continued, until finally, it became the fifth anniversary of the day he passed away. It then dawned on her that he passed away on the anniversary of their meeting, as well. She stepped in, wearing her usual black dress. She decided to take a look at his face once more, and slowly removed the coffin from the ground. She removed the lid and knelt over him, taking in the beauty of his body. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, remembering the woman she had visited only twice's words. She had told her that a kiss with true love can make true miracles happen. Dawn wondered if birds would come flying, or cherry trees would bloom, but she never expected what happened right there and then. As she pulled away from the kiss, she heard a groan come from the man she had only just been kissing, causing her to freeze in position. Soon enough, he opened his eyes and as he took in her presence, smiled. "You really are amazing, my princess." She blushed lightly and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be sleeping now. . . I'll be scolded." She refused to believe this as reality, until Sakujun Sa grabbed her arm and climbed out of the coffin. He pinched her arm lightly, and chuckled as she pouted from the pain. "See? It's not a dream, my princess."

"But then. . . How?" She whispered, bewildered.

"Do you remember that Ganlu tea you gave me?" She nodded in response. "Well, it seems that the antidote did its work. I wasn't dead; only comatose, my princess. I knew when you came to see me. Each month, I would wait for you to come and lay by my side. I would wonder if you were alright, and my heart would ache whenever I heard you sobbing for me." She blushed heavily and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, young master. . ."

"Sakujun, Dawn. Call me Sakujun." She giggled and nodded.

"I love you, Sakujun."

"As I love you, Dawn." They kissed once more and held each other as they knew they would live happily ever after.

~*~THREE YEARS EARLIER~*~

Dawn sighed as she stood up from her sanctuary and made her way back. She found herself being pulled somewhere by a man, and was too afraid to even squeak. As he stopped, she looked up to find a man with feathers on his head and a flute in his hand. "My name is Ryuuren Ran." He said to her. Her eyes widened at the name and she bent down, bowing low. "An honour, Lord Ran." He looked at her and played his flute, causing her to wince slightly. She stood up and looked up at him. "Lord Ran, might you have a request?"

"Yes, I do. Someone wants to see you." He replied. The girl tilted her head to one side in innocent confusion, and he answered it by pulling her again and leading her to the same room she had gone to two years earlier and talked to the woman. "Lady Eiki, I've brought her." He called as he walked inside. The girl's eyes widened in shock; if the woman she had talked to was the Lady Eiki herself, then she had been too rude. The same woman looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, Ryuuren. You may go." He nodded and played his flute as he walked away. Dawn knelt down as low as she could, blushing heavily. "My sincerest apologies, my lady." She heard footsteps but didn't dare look up, until she felt her hand being taken into another. She was pulled up to a standing position and looked up at the woman. "My lady. . ." The woman shushed her and led her to the bed. As they sat, Dawn burst into tears, remembering the previous time she came. The woman watched as she cried, staying quiet and still until her eyes dried out. "I understand your emotions." Eiki told her gently. The maid blushed, remembering that Enjun Sa also passed away. "But you must be strong. Do not let others be capable of overpowering you." Dawn told her of her monthly routine of visiting Sakujun, and the woman nodded. "It is perfectly fine. Just so long as you do not tell anyone." After a while of silence, the girl stood up and bowed with a smile on her face. "Thank you, my lady." The woman nodded and let her walk out.

A full year passed and Dawn slowly managed to repair herself. She continued work, helping her fellow maids as always. She felt like Sakujun Sa's strength had come to her when he passed away. As she continued her monthly routine, she would allow herself one day to cry her eyes out before returning to her smiling façade. Kokujun Sa became her favourite tenant of the estate, as he always called on her and requested that she choose almost everything for him. Lady Eiki was her second favourite, helping her when she was sad or depressed. Overall, she was grateful to have so many people around her who cared for her.

"I don't suppose you're planning on coming back with me, are you?" She asked, holding her lover close.

He shook his head. "I am afraid I can't. Not everyone considers me a good person as you do, my princess." She nodded and stroked his hair.

"How often would you like me to come see you?"

"Whenever possible. If it is daily, then daily. If it is weekly, then weekly." She nodded and kissed his forehead before standing up. "I'll come back soon." He nodded and held her close as they stood together. "Do bring me food and Ganlu tea with you, when you come." She nodded and smiled, waving at him as she ran out of the clearing happily.

And so the routine continued; Dawn would go to Sakujun Sa with food and would sit by his side, stroking his hair as she fed him and gave him her delicious Ganlu tea. One day, as she sat by his side, she looked into his eyes. "Sakujun?" She said, prodding him for his attention. He looked at her in response. "What would you do if I got married?"

"I would surely die, my princess. Why do you ask?"

She blushed heavily. "Someone has requested my hand in marriage. . . I cannot decline by saying that I love you, can I?"

Sakujun Sa stood up, pulling her up with him. "Shall we go?"

"Go? Where do you mean?"

"To the estate, where else? I'm not letting anyone else take you." She giggled and hugged him.

"It's really okay, Sakujun." He shook his head and started to make his way out of the clearing, pulling her with him. It was a beautiful day, and, despite people's glares and shocked stares, Sakujun and Dawn managed to talk to Kokujun and Eiki before getting married.

And, despite the cliché term, they all lived happily ever after.

**End**

**A/N: ****Despite the cliché ending thing, I think this turned out quite well! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
